Systems that include power converters with isolated topologies may provide a safety benefit to prevent propagation of a high voltage to lower voltage circuits in the system. To maintain a desired output voltage and current on a secondary side of an isolated power converter, a controller on the primary side may benefit from receiving feedback about the behavior of the output power. For example, in a converter with flyback topology, the power path is naturally isolated because of the presence of a transformer that ensures the galvanic isolation. However, some examples of feedback networks may be non-isolated preventing the design of a fully isolated DC/DC converter. In some examples, feedback networks may introduce isolation components, such as optocouplers, which may increase complexity and cost and may impact reliability. Other example techniques for output power feedback may require additional windings on the primary side of the transformer, which may also increase cost and complexity.